Drabbles on Loss
by Tonyzgir
Summary: Written before Kate's death.
1. Intro

This group of drabbles, deals with character death, or implied death.

And were all written, before Kate left the show.

I don't own NCIS. I don't get any money from this.

I would like to borrow Tony from time to time though...

Enjoy.


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Gibbs hated being lied to. Especially when the person who lied never lied the same way twice.

Liars never kept their stories straight. They couldn't remember what they had said from on story to another.

That's how they catch them.

Gibbs was betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. Someone who had never steered him wrong.

Until now.

He sat and wondered how he could have been steered so wrong by someone.

He always tried to be careful.

Never trusted too easily.

He blamed himself for what went wrong. He had trusted too openly.

It had gotten him killed.


	3. More Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Hatred flows freely. How could this happen? Taken my someone I trusted.

Betrayed by a friend. Now, you're gone.

My heart beats no more. It hurts to breathe. I can't live without you. Don't want to.

Revenge is all I need. Vengence is all I feel. Retribution is required.

Betrayal rips my life apart. Takes my love from me. Takes my soul from me. No longer do I live. No longer does my heart lead me.

Anger rips at my soul. Betrayal consumes, leaving only hatred and the need for vengence.

Love is replaced by desire. Desire for your love.


	4. Blood

**Blood**

Red. Everywhere I look. Pain, soaring through my head.

Can't shake it. Drowning in it. Swallowing nothing but blood.

Pounding in my head. I can hear it flowing through my body. Everywhere it goes. Every pump of my heart.

I'm dying here. I can feel the blood dripping from my body. I can hear my heart slowing down.

Bullet to the chest. Fire, cold. Voices of family. Can't stop shaking. Can't reach out to them. Silence is my enemy. Want to speak, need to speak. Can't say much more than gibberish.

Blood flowing. Life ending. No more. Say goodbye.


	5. End Of The World

**End Of The World**

I watched the sun set one last time. The used to be beautiful. Now, they are just a constant reminder you're gone. Nothing can fill that void. That hole inside me.

My heart shattered when you were taken from me. I can't breathe. I don't want to live. There is nothing more for me here.

I stare at the gun in my hand. It will bring peace. Rest. I can be with you again. For all of eternity.

I cry, holding it to my temple. Closing my eyes, I pray. Finally, I squeeze the trigger.

Peace comes with my death.


	6. Fragile

**Fragile**

She looks so fragile.

Like she'll break if someone touches her.

She's dying. They have to help her.

As her hand grasps mine, I can hear her breathing slow.

She shivers.

Her eyes look dull.

My eyes threaten tears.

It's all I can do to hold back the tears.

I want to look away, but I'm afraid if I do, she'll go.

I'm not ready for that.

I don't know if I ever will be.

Her grip is getting weaker. Her breath is getting shallow.

She's slipping away and I can't stop it.

She's gone. I finally cry.

Goodbye, Abby.


	7. Hero

**Hero**

Not everyone dies a hero. Some die famous. Some die in silence. Some die in a memorable way. Some die surroundd by loved ones. Some die all alone.

A hero dies in this one. A life taken too soon. A life lost, in a saddening way. A life full of so much more then it would ever experience.

Love lost. A fiancee cried, heartbroken. A child that will never get to meet it's father.

A team, devastated. A boss, lost. Too much pain, too much sorrow.

When does the pain stop? When does life begin again?

Never again.

Never.

Hero.


	8. Lasts

**Lasts**

Death seems so final.

The end of an era, so to speak.

Why does death have to end everything?

I watched helplessly as she struggled for breath. Shot in the chest while eating lunch. While eating lunch with me.

Her heart is slowing. She's getting weaker. And I can't do anything but hold her blood in.

Or at least try to.

I fight back tears. She has been such a friend to me lately, I don't know what I'll do without her.

No more jokes.

No more comments.

No more sideways smiles and friendly banter.

She takes her last breath.


	9. Lasts2

**Lasts**

Last glance. Last smile. Last hug. Last kiss. Last night together. Last love. Last goodbye.

Last breath. Taken too soon.

Goodbye. The last word ever said.

Last tears cried. Last heartbreak. Last sorrow.

Anger sets in. Last emotions felt. Revenge. Last action taken.

Gunshot rings out. Killer becomes a victim of vengence.

Tears flow. Last breakdown.

Sorrow and emptiness replaces anger. Nothing but sadness felt.

Kneeling on the edge, pain taking over. Hurt overwhelms, filling every void. Feeling nothing but sorrow.

Death brings relief. Debating life. Curled up, praying for the end.

Darkness consumes. No longer who I was.


	10. Rain

**Rain**

Raindrops fall from my eyes. Sadness replaced by pain and anger.

Needing you, but you're gone. Taken from my life too soon.

Forever is too short. Death is too painful to watch. To see.

Rain hides the tears that flow. Will they ever stop?

Need you. Can't breathe.

Rain is supposed to cleanse. Used to. Now, it adds to the despair in my heart. My shattered, empty heart.

Rain falls from my eyes. Needing you here, but you're gone. No more sunny days. No more happiness. Lost you.

Cold darkness, alone. Can't breathe without you. Need you here.

Rain falls down.


	11. RealityUnreality

**Reality / Unreality**

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. We did all we could. The damage was just too severe. Your son is gone."

_"Thanks for the car, dad. I love it!"_

"Ms. Todd? There were cmplications during your fiance's surgery. We did all we could. I'm sorry. He's gone."

_"We're gathered here to join these two people in holy matrimony."_

"Tim? I'm so sorry to tell you this but, your sister is gone. There was nothing we could do."

_"Happy Birthday sis."_

"I really liked him."

_"Tony, Jeffrey White wants to talk to you at the prison."_

The shot rang out from nowhere.


End file.
